vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Chlomo, the Makeup Lover
Chlomo the Makeup Lover is the captain of Lord Vlad Balazs's personal guard aka Vlad's Best Three. He makes his appearance in Pale Fallen Angel. Appearance Dressed in a coat with all colors of the rainbow, with a long face almost resembling a horse's face and other facial features that wouldn't make him a sight to watch on first thought. He has round eyes, a nice high nose, lips as long and thin as blades of grass, and nigh-translucent skin. On closer inspection, his eyes are too narrow and their lids are weirdly broad, his nostrils are permanently flared out to either side(making his nose seem like a naked figure sitting cross-legged in the middle of his face), and his lips look like plump sausages that have been glued onto him. However he applied make-up to himself to make his face be the embodiment of youthful beauty itself. Biography Though he works for Vlad he doesn't seem particularly loyal to him He enjoys spending his time playing with his make up. He has even developed a small business where he charges people to be made over if they like. But its really a front as he uses malicious make which takes on the personality and mannerisms of a serial killer who kills the other people with them or the wearer of the makeup or both. Once dead he robs the bodies for all they are worth. He is in the middle of disposing of the bodies in the river when he comes across Baron Byron Balazs's body newly ejected from Lord Vlad's Castle. Captivated by his visage and features and the thoughts of using his makeup on a Noble, he fishes him out and takes him back to his home. He he applies all sorts of makeup to the Baron. The Baron resists and breaks free of his make up enchantments. The makeup lover introduces the Baron to his many death less make clients he keeps around the house as guards who attack him. He is forced to retreat due to them being immortal where he hides in the forest till D finds him and the pair leaves the area. Later Sai Fung who was ordered by him to come by applies make up transforming the martial arts genious into the cover Paige. Paige then goes on to infiltrate Fisher Lagoon's. Later when D threatens him after besting him in battle he leads him to Vlad's resting place in the [[Mountain Stronghold. Another battle incurs where Duke Greed puts a bolt of lighting through his chest fatally wounding him. When Greed is defeated and at death's door she laments that she wishes her corpse to be as best presentable as possible. D inquires if he is interested in indulging in his pass time one last time. Chlomo does and it seems this is the first time he has ever done his routine in order to help some one before. He dies with the satisfaction of knowing he helped one person in his life and feels this is the best way for him to go. Powers and Abilities Makeup Mysticism- From morning to night, Chlomo plays with cosmetics. The person he applies them to takes on a personality befitting that make-up. When he applied a make-up resembling a killer model to a little girl, that killer characteristics as well where transferred to her. Deathless make-up (funeral make-up) in Chlomo's hands resurrects dead soldiers as undying creatures of unearthly beauty. But his make-up can also make a women out of a man as his colleague Sai Fung of the Thousand Limbs finds out, not only making him not only resemble a woman but also covering the male's genitals making it look like and function as a female's. Paraphernalia Makeup Case- Chlomo carries a three tiered cosmetics case around and a cosmetics pouch on his belt to do what he does best. Deathless Makeup- In Cholomo hands, it can make the dead come back as undying creatures of unearthly beauty. Chlomo's Makeup Booth- Chlomo sets up a booth by the banks of the Pierce River further down stream. Abandoned Warehouse- There are ruined warehouses on the edge of the town Krauhausen, one of which is home to Chlomo. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Assassin